simply beautiful
by glitterynile
Summary: Revised - Quatre waits for someone to return to him


Simply Beautiful

lyrics from the song Simply Beautiful

forgive the "little ones", "angels", gag!

AU fiction - a little holiday depression inspired this one

* * *

Closing his eyes Quatre couldn't stand to watch the crowd pass him with looks of sorrow, sadness and disgust.

[Spoken] Don't look at me

The bus station was busy with the holiday hustle and bustle of the big city. Parents took their children's hands and carted them though the world. Buying last minute gifts, traveling for seasonal celebrations. All having somewhere to go, something to do. 

Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the fame, I'm so ashamed

Sighing, Quatre tightened his coat around his body, willing himself to disappear within its warm depts. His wool scarf hung loosely around his thin frame; he sat patiently on the cold metal bench. 

His eyes darted over the blissful forms of children, and the questioning glances that crossed the middle-aged assemblages of the station.

Switching his gaze he looked toward the oncoming buses pulling into their assigned ports. Each one brought hope, a chance at something more, a chance at a real life for Quatre. 

I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today

Standing he reached into his pants and fumbled for a piece of torn paper. Checking it over one more he digested the sheets information:

BUS-26 from CHICAGO   
ARRIVAL TIME- 8:24 PM EST   
PORT-12

Glancing at his watch, the blonde began his journey to terminal twelve.   
The cold air carries a frost that bites at his face; its jagged edge stinging his eyes and begins to turn his nose a red hued.

To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone and the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is

Once more staring at the crumpled sheet, Quatre waits for the bus to arrive. Thoughts cross though his mind about this inclination. By being here he was either destroying his life or starting over anew. 

Lights flash though the fog and a bus appears from the dark, incising him to wish for this to be it, for this to be the beginning or the end. 

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words won't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words won't bring you down  
Don't you bring me down today...

Tears already forming Quatre bit back the emotions that threaten to over flow.  
The bus pulled into its space, and the air locked doors opened with a hiss. The lights come on within the vehicle.

Passengers began to stumble off though the glass doors; reaching into the belly of the beast to retrieve luggage and other valuables. 

No matter what we do   
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what they say   
(no matter what they say)  
We're the song inside the tune  
Full of beautiful mistakes

Bouncing on the balls of his feet Quatre bit his lower lip nervously. The bus was almost empty and he had yet to catch a glimpse of the one that captured his heart. 

Then that feeling hit, the feeling of dread, worthlessness, an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach that slowly spread though out his body. Slowly it took control of not only Quatres mind but his body, and he did the one thing he thought he would never have to do...

walk away alone.

And everywhere we go   
(everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine   
(sun will always shine)  
And tomorrow we might wake on the other side   
All the other times

"He didn't come" Quatre spoke in a broken voice heading the way he came. His figure retreating back to its former self. 

Footsteps could be hear not far off in the distance, shoes hitting the pavement resulted in an echo of the bus stations walls.

Quatre was suddenly jerked backwards by a powerful hand over his own.

A pair of green eyes invaded his senses. His breath hitched, "Trowa?"

We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
Don't you bring me down today

A small smile spread over the taller mans face. Setting his baggage down he then wrapped his around Quatre and moved in to place a gentle kiss on pale lips. 

The two broke apart and warmth spread though Quatres body like liquid fire. Covering him like a blanket and sheltering him from the harsh winter. 

Then it dawned upon him, and Quatre no longer cared about what everyone thought. About how the world saw him as Trowa enveloped him a immense hug and whispered into his ear...

Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down today

"You are simply beautiful" 


End file.
